Isolated
by HollyHook
Summary: Dicky is sick and can’t be around his family. This causes mental problems for both Dicky and his siblings. Will the quads just have to learn to live as a threesome?
1. Call me Sicky

Isolated

A/N: this takes place after season 3...

Nicky, 4:15 AM

I wake up to the sound of coughing and sniffling. I look across the room to see Dicky sitting upright in his bed creating the awful sounds. I quietly walk across the room to Dicky, careful not to wake Ricky. When I get to Dicky, I sit on the edge of his bed.

"Hey, Dicky!" I whisper shout,

"Are you okay?"

He coughs and shakes his head.

"What's up?"

He pulls his covers off and replies with,

" I'm sick..."

I feel his forehead and sigh,

"Yeah, you weren't kidding."

Dicky starts into a coughing fit. Ricky starts to wake up from the noise.

"Hey Dicky, lets go downstairs!"

Dicky and I walk downstairs as quietly as possible and sit on the couch. I get a thermometer out of the bathroom and shove it into Dicky's mouth. After a minute it beeps and lights up. The screen reads, 104.7... that's really bad!

I try to lighten the mood,

"Well, you're definitely missing school today!"

He frowns and then whimpers.

"It's okay Dicky! You hate school anyways and you'll be better soon!"

He sighs,

"Ok Nicky, I guess your right..."

I pat him on the shoulder,

"Well you should get some rest now if you ever wanna fight off... whatever it is you have..."

I walk back upstairs and hop into my bed. I fall back to sleep almost instantly.

Dicky, 5:34 AM

It's been about an hour since Nicky left and I still haven't fallen asleep, I just keep coughing and keeping myself up. It's kinda weird for me to be sleeping in the living room without my brothers but I can't risk waking them up. I pull the blanket off of my body, which is now burning up, and head to the kitchen. I open the refrigerator and look for a snack. I dig through the magical frozen box for a minute and eventually, I find a leftover sandwich from yesterday. I scarf down the sandwich and return to my place on the couch. I sigh and look at the ceiling, imaging all the stuff I'm gonna miss at school today. No, not the academics! The important stuff, like food fights and other fun things... after a few minutes of getting lost in my own thoughts, I start feeling really sick. My stomach starts churning and hurting really bad...

Dawn 5:56 AM

Today is picture day so I woke up early to take a shower and blowout my hair. I left my blow dryer in the downstairs bathroom so I sneak past the boys room as quietly as I can and down to the living room. When I get to the bathroom I find the door closed. There's light coming out from under the door. I hear the sound of retching coming from inside the bathroom. I quietly knock on the door. I don't know who's in there but I speak anyway.

"Hey... you okay?"

Whoever's in there coughs and then replies,

"No, I'm...not..."

I recognize that voice...

"Dicky? Are you in there?"

"Yeah..."

A second after that, the lock on the door clicks open. I walk inside, preparing to see the worst, and I was right. Dicky's kneeling on the floor, puking his guts out.

"Dicky! Oh my god!"

I run over to my suffering quadruplet and completely forget about my blow dryer situation.

"Dicky what's going on!?!"

He releases another stream of puke into the toilet and then looks at me,

"I'm sick..."

I giggle slightly,

"I can see that."

Dicky goes back to puking for a couple more minutes until his stomach is completely empty. He rests his head on his arm and sighs. I put my hand on his burning forehead and frown.

"Come on Dicky, let's get you to the couch."

Dicky whimpers and then follows me to the couch. He collapses onto the tan cushions and lets out a long painful groan. I glance at the clock on the table, 6:15. I need to keep getting ready.

"Hey, Dicky... I actually need to get ready for school... are you okay with me leaving you here?"

He frowns but nods. After that, I decide to go upstairs to tell mom what's going on. When I get to her and Dad's room, I find her awake. She's sitting at her desk making an inventory list for Get Sporty. I walk up to her and whisper,

"Hey mom! I need to tell you something really important!"

She raises an eyebrow,

"Sure? What is it honey?"

"Dicky is really sick! He has a fever and he's been throwing up!"

"What?!? Where is he?"

"Downstairs on the couch..."

After I tell my mom where he is, she rushes downstairs to find him...

A/N: more soon, tell me what you thought... I love Nicky Ricky Dicky and Dawn SO MUCH!!! We need more NRDD fan-fictions!!!


	2. Even Sicky-er

Anne, 6:30 AM

I rush downstairs to find my third born child! Dawn was right, I find Dicky laying on the couch with his arms around his stomach. I walk over to him and sit down. I put my hand on his scorching forehead and he looks at me,

"Hey Mommy..."

"Dicky? Are you okay? I need to know what's going on!"

He frowns,

"Well, I couldn't sleep because my head hurt and then I started coughing and sneezing, so Nicky told me to sleep downstairs and he took my temperature and told me I have a fever and then I was hungry so I wanted food... so I got food and then my stomach started hurting and then the next thing you know... my food was coming back up the way it came."

I put my hands up,

"Woah, slow down Dicky! Did you sleep at all?"

He yawns,

"No..."

"Okay, well you're not going to school today. Just stay here until your siblings leave. "

I blow him a kiss and run back upstairs to get the rest of my kids ready.

Dawn's P.O.V 7:30 AM

Me and my brothers, (minus Dicky) pack up our stuff and run downstairs. I notice Dicky who's still laying on the couch, sick as ever. We walk over to him and Ricky sits in the table beside him,

"Are you sure you wanna miss school? It's picture day and you might miss out on a test or something!"

Dicky groans and rolls over,

"Yes I'm sure! Do you want me to puke at school?"

Ricky shudders and quickly shouts,

"Ugh! No!"

Dicky half-smiles,

"That's what I thought..."

We all wave to Dicky and head out the door. It's kinda weird, Dicky not leaving with us...

Dicky, 7:45 AM

After my siblings left, my dad went to Get Sporty for work. Leaving me with my mom all day. She walks by the couch with a laundry basket,

"Hey, Dicky. I'm sorry you're sick. Why don't you go up to your bed?"

I drag myself upstairs and collapse onto my bed. I do **NOT** feel good.

 **A/N: I'm just gonna end the chapter here cause I have no idea where to go with this... but I promise! More soon!!!**


	3. Different

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to JustVildaPotter! You're the best!**

Dawn's POV

It was weird being at school without Dicky. Who could of thought. It's really hard going through school without your comic relief and it turns out, people will really take notice to you if they're missing.

"Where's Dicky?"

I hear someone say for the millionth time this morning.

"Sick"

I say with an eye roll.

"Oh no that's terrible!"

I look up to see Sadie.

"Yeah it's pretty terrible."

I say flatly,

"But he'll be fine soon."

Sadie grabs both of my hand,

"Send him my love, I'm praying for him."

I nervously laugh and smile,

"Okay..."

I say as I turn in my heel and walk away. Sadie was always so over dramatic about everything. Dicky was going to be fine. Right?

Dicky's POV

My phone goes off again just like it has been for the past hour. I turn if off and lay my head back down. Everybody keeps texting me, asking if I'm okay. They're treating it like I'm dying. I'm not! It's just the flu or something! My mom comes in to check on me. She's holding a thermometer and approaches me slowly and cautiously.

"Hey Dicky."

"Hey Mom"

"How you feeling?"

"Terrible..."

"Well I need to check your tempature again."

I sigh. I knew it

"Okay."

She puts her hand in my forehead and shoves the thermometer under my tongue. It's goes off and the number still hasn't changed. Which is weird cause I feel different than I did before. Not better. Definitely still sick... just different.

Nicky's POV

Everywhere we go people just ask us about our missing quad. It's like they've taken a whole new liking to us. We've been getting so much attention, I almost feel like they have some kind of ulterior motive. Last year when Dawn broke her arm or the year before that when Dicky was in crutches or ever last month when Ricky had a black eye we didn't get attention like this! Maybe a few, "I'm so sorry!"'s here and there but this felt different. Like the problem was bigger then we thought and everyone could see that but us...

A/N: here's a short little update... sorry! I've been working on 5 other stories and chapters and stuff! I'm going to the beach tomorrow so the car ride should give me a long time to write! And this time I promise! Updating soon. For real!


	4. Blocks and Doctors

**A/N: I've deceived to dedicate this whole story to JustVildaPotter. She is my favorite writer on the site and has been so supportive of me. If you see this message. Please check her out. You are the best Vilda! Thanks for the support!**

Dawn's POV

All day there was this weird tension in the air that was thick enough to cut with a knife. Everyone just stared at us at whispererd. It was starting to get really creepy. It was almost time to go home. Finally after about thirty minutes, Natlee came up to me, Nicky and Ricky and said,

"I'm so sorry for what you're going through. I empathize."

I looked at her annoyed and surprised,

"I'm sorry, WHAT?"

"You know... what's happening with Dicky..."

"What do you mean?"

"He's..."

"He's what? He's sick! You think I don't know that?"

"No that's not what..."

"Why does everyone care so much!"

And with that I waved my hand to dismiss her and me and the boys walked out of school. On they way home, I was thinking about what Natlee was going to say. I'm sure it wasn't too important. When we walk in, there's no one home. But there's a note on the refrigerator.

 _Dawn, Nicky and Ricky_ ,

 _I took Dicky to the doctor. We will be back soon. There is a pizza in the fridge if you want it. See you soon_

 _\- Mom_

Okay, that made sense. She was at the doctor. I walked to the fridge and grabbed the pizza. I tossed in onto the table and sat down.

Dicky's POV

My mom decided to take me to the doctor to make sure I can get better soon. We walk into the waiting room. My mom goes off to check in and tells me to sit down. I see a little girl playing with blocks. I go and sit with her. She looks up at me and frowns. She doesn't speak. I just sit there until my mom comes over and tells me it's time to go into the back. I stand up and the girl finally speaks,

"Goodbye."

"Uh... bye?"

I say back, not sure how to respond.

The nurse takes us back to the doctor room and begins the examination. She checks my eyes and ears and throat. She asks me if eat fruit and veggies. You know, the basic stuff. She takes my height and weight and then she smiles,

"I'm going to go get the Doctor now."

She walks out of the room to get the doctor leaving me in here alone with my mom. I take out my phone while I'm waiting and delete some of the messages. They're taking up too much space. I text Dawn and ask her if I missed anything important or fun today. She instantly responds with, _"No"._ After that I turn my phone off. Then, the door clocks open and the Doctor walls in. She is tall with curly, dark brown hair and dark brown skin. Her name tag reads, _Dr Matthew._ She talks to my mom for a little while, in words I don't understand and then, she comes over to me and puts a bracelet looking thing around my arm. She tells me she's taking my blood pressure. She squeezes this little pump, filling the bracelet with air. It squeezes my arm so much until the point I can feel it. Finally, after a few seconds, she releases it. She writes some stuff down on her clip board and then looks up at me, rubbing her hands together.

"All right, now it's time for the real testing."

She says.

She takes a little machine out of a drawer along with an alcohol pad and a paper towel. She takes my hand and wipes of my finger with the alcohol pad and the towel. The she puts the machine on my finger and clicks a button. A needle goes down on my finger really fast. The Doctor starts to draw blood for testing from the cut she has just made on my finger. She tells my mom she'll has to go test it and with that, she leaves the room. Once again we're just waiting. I grab a book of the wall, it's about a little girl named Sierra who was going to the doctor for the first time. It didn't look like a good book, but it seemed easy to read and I didn't have anything better. I paged through the baby book, taking in all the details as I read. There were pictures of a lot of machines like the doctor had used and everyone looked so happy. I wonder why they were happy, the doctors office gave me this weird vibe. I put the book down and Lay back on the examination table. I hear a knock on the door and Dr. Matthew comes back in with a paper.

"Can you come out here for a second."

Dr. Matthew said to my mom, waving her into the hallway. My mom stepped out and talked to her for a while. I wasn't sure what they were talking about but all I know is after a minute, only Dr Matthew came into the room.

"You are free to leave now Dicky."

"Okay, where's my mom?"

"She's in the hallway."

I walk out into the hallway and see my mom. She's sitting in a chair, crying. I'm not sure why. But I decide not to ask. We just walk to the check out desk, my mom signs a paper and then we walk to the car. She starts it up and then, she cries the whole way home.

 **A/N: hey guys! It's 4:40 am so I apologize if there were any mistakes... hope you enjoyed... until next time... also, I have an _I Didn't do it_ story that I just posted if your interested... ****No, i'm not ashamed of a little self promotion)** **that fandom is a little dry... so I'm trying to help. If you know that show or like that show maybe read the story? And maybe we can get the IDDI fandom up and running again! (**


End file.
